falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Post-War Australia, anyone?
Hey, just wondering if anyone would like to help make up post-war australia? User:Fitzy Cent|Fitzy Cent I can help you if you want, creating new and interesting ideas is my bread and butter. What do you have in mind for the continent User:Templar88|Templar88 13:33, 15 February 2009 (UTC) I'd love to help, but I would have to do a lot of research on Australia. Rasengod 23:33, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Well im not that good at expressing my ideas (as shown on my pathetic attemt of the Australian Confederation) but i think that Australia would be similar to post-war America because i can see the Aussies backing America in the Resource wars, and dont forget that Aus has a lot of natural resources too. I also feel that the Chinese may have invaded the north of Aus (North WA, NT, QLD) as well. Those are just starting points, feel free to expand. User:Fitzy Cent|Fitzy Cent DUDE!!! WE ARE TOTALLY ON THE SAME WAVE LENGTH!!! from a personal stand point i want you to know that it is hard for me as well to express my thoughts and idea especially in day to day live, but the best way to overcome that is be slowly building on the idea just like you are doing now. So don't feel the need to put yourself down man every one gets writers block some time or other. Now to the Fun bitts. till some one expands the fannon all we know of china is that its a bigger crater then the old USA. However since there is a large Asian demographic in the northern areas on the country, we can have these guys as the main political enemies of the auzzy guys in the far south. Next I was thinking of Mad Max and thinking why not, but instead of gas guzzling cars, the raiders and wastlelanders get around on sailboat-esk crafts that ride on the dunes. stupid but great fun dont you agree. ok also I was watching a television show called Terminator the Sarah Conner Chronicles, they have a character on the should that is an auzzy for the future. Her back-story is that she is from the human resistance base located on the untouched island of "tasmania". Now I'm thinking fallout to terminator, the nukes would have gone to the same places in both so tasmania could be a still be an un-radiated landmass. Umm, thinking, thinking, thats all I got for now. But if you want Fitzy Cent you could develop the names and locations of human or ghoul settlement in the region. Some creative names or original places place with extra bits like "back Ended Sydneyville" would be a good way on building on you vision of the country in the fallout universe. User:Templar88|Templar88 15:03, 16 February 2009 (UTC) well seeing as i actually live in aus i kno a fair bit about the localities, so that should help, next we should decide where to start, so i suppose Sydney and NSW most people know of around the world so maybe there. I can probably get up a quick map of post war NSW with a couple of names and places, that'll be up this weekend. Bad guys, definatly have the chinese, and the tasmania idea sounds great because it has tonnes of mountains and valleys that could possibly escape the radiation. I'm also thinking about having an Evil Scientific group, Mantis Corp. which collect the remaining resources and perform 'experiments' till nxt time User:Fitzy Cent|Fitzy Cent go with the evil scientist idea, we haven't explore that vain of fallout world yet. User:Templar88|Templar88 15:20, 18 February 2009 (UTC) About the evil scientist thing: Van Buren was going to have some mad genius using the BOMB ('B'allistic_'O'''rbital_'M'''issile_something-else-that-sarts-with-a-B), I think. Something like insane humanocentric (like racism against everything except his own vision of humanity) scientist, trying to improve humanity could be a way to go (See Nietzcheanism - http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Philosophy_of_Friedrich_Nietzsche). You know, are his "Post-Humans" are really a step-up, or monsters? Run4urLife! 15:14, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ye i wasnt going for the supremely evil genius feel, more like a group of natural resource collectors who try to discover new properties of the resources and radiation or possibly FEV or somthing mixed in. But they're not insanely evil. Sorry that i havnt done the map yet ill get on to it, just have been really busy. Oh and one more thing, BOS in Australia, yes or no? User:Fitzy Cent|Fitzy Cent :There would be no Brotherhood of Steel in Australia, nor any Enclave. There might, however, be something similar to each. --BortJr 11:42, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :Exactly. There are plenty of other groups like the Brotherhood of Steel most likely. We don't need to have too many BoS in the fanon.Rasengod 18:35, 23 February 2009 (UTC) fair enough just checking User:Fitzy Cent|Fitzy Cent Hi, My ideas were to have somthing about the Brisbane line (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brisbane_Line), and the push to reclaim the north and reform a centralised government, as micro governments would be breaking out all over the place. There should not be ANY BOS and I doubt that there should be any power armour at all, which Is why I had the idea for pnumatic and hydrolic armour. (basically very rough reproductions in the style of ned kelly armour with redesigns for the parts our engineers did not have the tools, knowhow or ability to manufacture.) There should not be ANY vaults. people would survive any nuclear blasts by fleeing to rural areas or towards the center. you could possibly have people in underground homes such as are located on the opal fields (http://www.outback-australia-travel-secrets.com/coober-pedy-underground-homes.html). Maybe some could be connected to form a super home. Otherwise there would be a few government bunkers around I suppose, but nothing as extensive as the vault networks. I think it is highly unlikely we would be heavily hit by nukes anyway. Involving Tasmania and possibly some of the other Islands would also be good. Howdy. I was wondering if anyone has seen the film On The Beach. Basically it was a 1950's film about a nuclear war where the whole world is radioactive except Melbourne (mainland australia's southermost city) and also at other stories written in the same vien at that time. Apparently (and being from Melbourne I'd agree) that Melbourne would be not strategic enough to warrent any more then a passing nod in a nuclear war. An idea could be that Melbourne is the world's last surviving city, supported by the state of Victoria and heavily fortified. The culture would be one that mirrors the pre-federation Melbourne of the 19th centuury. Of course not everything is peachy. Their arch enemies are the people living in the ruins of Sydney, a city hit heavily by the bombs. The two cities are at constant war, fighting huge battles on the boarder at Albury-Wadoonga, a pair of towns on the banks of the murry with albury on the Victorian side and wadoonga on the New South Welsh side. Melbourne's primary source of power is the latrobe valley whic even after 200 years still has enough brown coal to last for the forseeable future. (In the real world we have about 500 years of coal left there) 21:37, March 28, 2011 (UTC)